The present invention relates to a starter mechanism for an internal combustion engine, especially a rope or cord pull starter mechanism for a motor-driven, manually guided implement.
With one known starter mechanism for an internal combustion engine, a rope pull actuated clutch drum is rotatably disposed on a journal pin and acts upon a carrier of a ratchet. The ratchet serves for the transfer of a drive torque from the coupling drum to a motor shaft of the internal combustion engine. For this purpose, the ratchet is provided with a pivotable pawl on the carrier that is pivoted during the starting process with the aid of a sliding block type of guide that comprises a pawl pin on the pawl and a guide element that is embodied as a guide clamp; the pawl is reversibly engageable with a toothing of a coupling or clutch member. The clutch member is fixedly connected with the motor shaft, as a result of which the motor shaft is rotated.
The pawl is mounted with play, preferably taper bore mounted, on the carrier, so that during operation of the internal combustion engine axial play and tilting movements of the pawl cannot be precluded, as a result of which wear can occur on the pawl pin and on the guide clamp.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve a starter mechanism for internal combustion engines in such a way that the starter mechanism has a longer service life.